


Every morning is ... a nightmare!

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: A big thank for the kudos!!! ❤❤
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Every morning is ... a nightmare!

Every morning is ... a nightmare!  
Eiji really didn't want to wake up. In fact, if he was beautifully turned on his side, with his tousled hair and his mouth parted, immersed in a deep sleep.  
Ash ran a hand through his hair: he would not let himself be enchanted again by that vision of the sleeping bell Eiji, and would wake him up, no matter how painful he was!   
"One-chaan, wake up that breakfast is ready!" he called him in a cheerful voice, giving him a small caress on the face.   
In all respects, Eiji grunted, and continued to keep his eyes closed.   
Eiji, Eiji ... what are you doing, Ash thought with an evil smile. So, like a cat, he approached the sleeping boy; after which he bent forward, finding himself a few centimeters from the face of the sleeping boy.   
"Good morning, my sweetheart," Ash said, leaning forward and brushing Eiji's soft mouth with his lips.   
A pleasant shiver ran down his spine. Suddenly, Eiji's eyes widened.   
And he found himself staring at a couple of greens ... Again!   
"Stop that!"  
Every morning (or almost) it was a nightmare, for poor Eiji who was there every time Ash was fun kissing him! Damned maniac!   
"Hurry up, breakfast is ready!" Ash said, with no chalanche, leaving Eiji to swear softly.  
I'm sorry, dear, but when you have to get used to kissing!

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank for the kudos!!! ❤❤


End file.
